


The Prince and the Ambassador

by ShadowMystic



Series: The Ambassador (COMPLETE) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambassador Magnus Bane, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prince Alec Lightwood, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec Lightwood is Crown Prince of Idris and due to wed Princess Camille.The only way out is to lose his virginity. Who better to assist with this than Ambassador Magnus Bane of Edom.





	1. Blushing Bride to Be

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed to to tidy up the series and decided to combine the first 4 parts into one with different chapters!  
> Thank you so much for the lovely chapters/kudos and bookmarks on these original parts, it'll be sad to lose them but necessary to make the series easier to navigate!

“Alec! Here you are...How can I protect you when you keep disappearing…”

Rolling his eyes, Alec, Prince and heir to Idris was crouched down by the lake, skipping stones, he smiled weakly round to his guardian and best friend, Jace, appointed by his parents to keep him out of trouble. Although it was Jace who was more often than not the one to start the trouble.

 

“Just needed to breathe…” He sat back on his bottom and leant back on his hands.

“Tell me about it..” Jace laughed and picked up a few of his own stones, starting to skip them. “The pompous parade has started pouring in…I’m getting pretty sick of bowing to their self righteous asses” He grinned and ruffled Alec’s already windswept hair. “You’ve gotta meet them all one by one and make small talk..”

 

“Oh lucky me…” He sighed and lay back looking up at the clouds, Jace dropping down beside him. “Any new ideas?”

“No…” Jace frowned, the air growing thick with tension. “We keep trying to figure this all out...tryed and get dirt on Belcourt but she’s golden...She’s perfect for you…Apart from the obvious…she’s looking for you now, thought i’d find you before she did”

Alec snorted.

“Look...Alec...I’m sorry there’s no getting out of this unless you literally leave the kingdom”

“You know I can’t do that to Izzy and Max… But thanks…really...you’re a good friend…Now let’s get back before she finds me…” He stood up brushing the grass off himself, Jace getting up after him and helping him out before they slowly trudged across the lawn and back into the courtyard.

“I’ll gotta grab a few things, meet you in your quarters yeah?” The blonde smiled and jogged off into the servants quarters while Alec tried to use his stealth to get back to his room before he was spotted by anyone.

 

Just as he put a hand on the door he froze hearing his name.

“Camille…” He turned round straining a smile as he opened his door.

“Finally! You’re like a ghost I can never find you...where were you love?” She places her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

“Oh you know..just in the..library” He lied.

“Right...come on..” She took him into his room and shut the door, stroking hands on his shoulders, Alec tensed. “You’re always so stiff...I’m here to help you loosen up...I want to show you I’m no threat...I’m here to look after you” She smiled and sat him by his vanity, placing her hands on his shoulders starting to gently massage them. “Let me show you I can love you as much as you love me…”

 

Alec’s face went red, he was ashamed. Felt guilty. He closed his eyes as she worked on a particularly hard knot in his shoulder blades. He’d been forced to court her, his mother sending her gifts to woo her in his name. This was a horrible lie to such a wonderful woman deserving of a man who COULD love her.

“We need to talk like this if we’re to be wed Alec” She frowned as he stayed quiet. Digging a little harder with her fingers.

 

He felt a pop in his spine and gasped at the pressure feeling himself relax when he felt her hands move from him completely, opening his eyes he looked round as she was busying herself by the desk.  Standing slowly and keeping an eye on the door. This was the longest he’d been alone with her since he’d began the courtship. Where was Jace? That bastard was supposed to protect him.

 

“Darling come here…” She smiled curled her finger. “I know why you’re so tense…”

“Oh?” He walked over fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. She hummed and took them, placing his palm to her cheek and smiling.

“Sexual tension…” She whispered, his breath hitched. “I remember the poem you sent to me...complimenting my child bearing hips and bountiful bosom…”

Alec’s mouth dropped, he was speechless. What poem?! Had his mother seriously written that?! Erotic writing was not what he had imagined they sent her…

“Kiss me...one kiss...let it out...I want you to be comfortable around me…” She leant her head up closing her eyes and puckering her lips. Alec started to sweat, looking at her lips and back to the closed door.  _JACE_ his mind was screaming, she lifted herself to her tiptoes. He kept himself steady and didn’t move.

 

Opening her eyes she tutted. “I won’t tell our parents Alec” She grinned and pulled his head down, pressing her lips to his. This was it. This was his moment to convince himself that this is what he wanted, who he wanted. He pressed his lips back and tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, Camille moaned and moved her tongue with his, gripping his hair and shirt before she dragged him down more to her height pressing against him and leaning back so Alec’s arms wrapped around her and held her up. Alec began to panic. He was waiting for her to pull back, to end it. But she just kept going in for more.

 

The door swung open and he dropped his arms away dropping her she gasped and panted looking round.

“You!” She frowned. “Don’t you know to knock when a Lady is in the room?!” She growled out, holding her hand to Alec to help her up. Jace’s mouth practically on the floor at what he’d just walked in on. Alec dragged her up.

“It’s my room he never has to knock…” Alec spoke breathlessly. She stormed past Jace and huffed, turning one last moment to look at Alec, licking her lips and giving him a seductive stare before shutting the door behind her.

 

“Where were you?!” Alec shouted at his friend as his hands were shaking, tears building up in his eyes. Jace dropped the basket of food and drink he’d smuggled in, running to wrap his arms round Alec bringing him to the bed and sitting him down stroking his hair as he began to sob into his shoulder. “I...can’t…” He cried. “It’s...it’s not fair”

“Shh…” Jace sighed. “Just ...deep breaths and tell me what happened…why did you let her in? We told you not to be alone with her”

“I know…” He let out a shaken breath and sat up, wiping his face. “Sorry”

“Don’t apologise Alec, that was for your safety not ours…”

“I know...she just came in when I was opening the door..she gave me a shoulder massage then started telling me about how I was sexually frustrated around her and needed to relax...If anything I’d say she was the one frustrated…” He sighed and ran his hand through his hair exasperated.

“Yeah if I hadn’t walked in then I think she would’ve just humped you to death…”

“Don’t Jace…” Alec was just beginning to calm down, he didn’t need to worry about anything else.

 

“Hey maybe that’s it...Alec…” His eyes lit up. “Seduce her again Alec! She clearly wants to jump your bones...get her that riled up she has to fuck you”

“No!” Alec looked horrified. “You’re joking right?”

“Don’t you get it? Then you won’t be virgins and you CAN’T marry” Jace looked at his friend as he’d jumped from the bed in shock.

“Wha...no I can’t do that to her...it wouldn’t be fair” He sighed. “Her parents would go mad...so would mine don’t you get it? I can handle mine but her’s are so strict no wonder the poor girl’s so deluded…”

“Deluded? When I walked in Alec even I was convinced...you had your tongue down her throat”

“Y-yeah...I was trying my best to enjoy it…” He sighed. “This is so fucked up…”

“Yeah...it is...so let’s just try and make it work for you yeah?” Jace walked over to the basket pulling out some wine. “Little drink before you banquet and brown nose?”

Alec smiled and took a deep breath, taking one of the bottles from him and grabbing two glasses.

“Just one or they’ll know…”

\----

Alec was stood between his parents and Camille, greeting the visitors and guests for the wedding tomorrow, he was polite, pleasant and made a good impression, so good his parents even gave him a compliment.

“Introducing her Royal Highness Catarina Loss of Edom” Alec gave her a bow and took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. She was beautiful lady like all the others who were going to be present, as she moved on to greet and congratulate Camille, Alec moved his eyeline to the ground.

 

“Congratulations...it is an honour to be invited” A deep, sultry voice spoke beside him to his parents, sending a little shiver down Alec’s spine as he looked up slowly. The man was dressed in tight maroon trousers, his waistcoat to match. Both made of silk, his shirt was frilled round the collar and cuffs. He clearly took care of his image.

“Embassador for Edom and Guardian to Her Highness, Magnus Bane” The plump little man beside them announced, Alec’s eyes met with the man’s as he stepped in front of him, hand reaching out. Magnus’ face was definitely different to the people of Idris, his features sharp and skin a caramel instead of the white and pale complexion he was used to seeing. His eyes lined in a dark pencil and the smallest amount of facial hair shaped and trimmed elegantly round his mouth and chin. He was stunning.

“Prince Alexander...an honour to meet you” He bowed, butterflies filled Alec’s stomach as he lifted his hand and took the one outstretched, before he could give it a friendly shake he felt his arm being lifted and a lips being placed on the back of his hand, eyes widening at action and he could feel his face heating up from his neck, swallowing a lump in his throat and looking to his parents, they were far too busy gossiping on some of the less wealthy visitors in the ballroom.

 

His eyes made their way back to the man in front of him, the lips were still lingering on his gloved hand, the man’s eyes were looking up at him, almost golden, a distinctive birthmark of his family. They were beautiful…

“Lord Bane” He breathed out and moved his hand slowly away, no resistance felt as he saw the smile on the man’s face. Then just like that, he moved all his attention to Camille. Clenching his fist at the side of him as he could hear him complimenting her and causing her to giggle and flirt back.

\----

Alec managed to keep himself to the background while people mingled, he stood by one of the grand windows, Jace beside him holding a tray with the his drink on,

“You’re doing great buddy...once you’ve eaten you can go and sleep off all that worry…”

“Yeah…” Alec sighed and went to touch his hair, having his hand slapped away by Jace.

“You’ll ruin it...Izzy will kill me” He smirked as the Prince rolled his eyes. A habit around his friend.

\---

They all took their seats in the great hall, the table laid out with all the expensive dinnerware, taking a seat beside his fiance he put his legs together and hands on his knees, trying not to even brush her the wrong way. She’d been eyeing him all night and he was beyond uncomfortable now.

The waiters began to serve the food and the conversations died down a little while people ate before they started up again, the more outgoing nobles taking over, spitting out their food laughing loudly, Alec simply gave false smiles and pretended he cared. He was picking at a piece of chicken when he felt a hand on his thigh, jumping a little and knocking his drink over. Looking round eyes wide at Camille as she smirked, edging her hand a little higher and with her free hand clicked her fingers, a waiter rushing to clean the mess and repour some wine.

 

Alec moved his hand to take hers, lifting it off his leg and putting it back on her own before he went back to eating, he felt lips at his ear as she leant in to whisper.

“I can’t wait to be your wife…” Her hand was back causing Alec’s breath to hitch, his eyes were staring dead a head, suddenly locking them with a curious if not amused pair of eyes across the other end of the table. Magnus. “I especially can’t wait…” Her hand rose and rested over his crotch giving it a squeeze “For this…” She breathed out huskily and started to massage him a little. This caused him to grab her wrist moving it away and snapping his eyes back to hers as she was biting her lip, eyes glazed.

“Camille...we have company” He spoke through gritted teeth, she sighed and went back to her wine while Alec looked back to see Magnus cocking an eyebrow.  He was beyond embarrassed. Did he know what she did? He hoped not. His eyes darted to the man’s lips as he pressed his wineglass to it, watching his adam’s apple bob and then his tongue slip out to lick his damp lips.

 

Alec’s face was on fire, looking quickly to his plate as Magnus winked across at him. “I…” He opened his mouth to speak.

“Alexander are you alright?” His mother looked over frowning. “You look feverish” She scanned over him, Camille was smirking next to him, clearly getting the wrong idea.

“Y-yes mother I think i need to lie down…” He stood up, bowing and excusing himself apologising, before leaving briskly down the hall and taking a deep breath pacing a little in the corridor out of site.

“Alec” Camille slipped from round the corner and backed him up to the wall biting her lip. She pulled him down to latch onto his mouth, parting his lips and shoving her tongue in again before her hand gripped his crotch once more causing Alec to push her away a lot quicker this time a little roughly.

“Camille i said no!” His anger coming out as he’d had enough of her already. She stepped back and leant against the wall.

“Alright...have it your way…” She puffed her chest out, pulling her dress down a little to put her cleavage on show and started lifting the front of her dress. “You’ll just have to watch…” She smirked and chewed a finger as Alec started to feel a little sick. What was wrong with her all of a sudden? Was she on heat? Just as her bloomers became visible she rocked forward with her hips.

 

“Stop it” He said perhaps a little too harshly before the door opened to the great hall, her stance dropping immediately as she adjusted her dress walking in and pushing past the man leaving the room. Alec was panting and shaking a little. If he was going to panic every time Camille was intimate then it wasn’t likely he’d survive the wedding night let alone the rest of his life with her.

 

“My Prince are you alright?” Alec looked up as Magnus came over, hand resting on Alec’s shoulder in comfort. “Was your fiance being inappropriate again?” He smiled and rubbed a thumb on him.

“Lord Bane…” He spoke out and swallowed looking away. “I apologise… I guess it’s quite shameful to be embarrassed by your fiance…”

“Shameful?” the man shook his head. “Alexander…If she’s making you uncomfortable that you had to leave then maybe you should bring up your insecurities with her…”

“I didn’t leave because of her...I left because of-” His voice caught in his throat, looking at the man’s hand as it stilled on his shoulder. He knew Magnus was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear him, his eyes on the hand touching him, suddenly it was sliding up to his neck and then rested on his cheek, bringing him back to reality as his gaze lifted. Magnus was closer now, a lot closer.

 

“Lo-”

“Prince...call me Magnus” He smiled.

“I can’t marry her…” Alec spoke out quietly, barely above a whisper. Magnus creased his brow a little before nodding.

“It’s impossible to break this arrangement off…”

“I know…” He looked into the other man’s eyes feeling himself getting lost to them, he felt the man move even closer, his breath on his lips.

 

“Alec…” a wary voice came from the other side of him, he turned round quickly feeling Magnus break all contact. Jace walked closer and stood between the two of them protectively. “I think you should be with your Queen…” He frowned, Magnus smiled stepping back further and bowed.

 

“You’re right Lord Wayland...The Prince is feeling unwell...perhaps you should take him back to his room for the night...he has a big day to prepare for tomorrow…” With that he left back to the hall, Alec released a breath he’d been holding and slumped at the wall.

“What the fuck Alec?” Jace hit his shoulder. “Why didn’t you shout for me?” He looked at where the man had gone and grabbed Alec’s arm. “He could’ve done anything to you…”

 

Walking back to his quarters he turned to Jace and ran his hand finally through his hair.

“I’ll see you in the morning…” He went to shut the door stopping to look his friend in the eye. “For the record...I’d have let him…” Jace frowned his mind trying to catch up. “Lord Bane...Do anything...i mean..” quick Alec shut the door, biting his lip and blushing. Leaving the blonde staring at the wooden frame eyes wide.

 

It must’ve been midnight when Alec had done all the tossing and turning he could manage. Getting dressed he slipped out, Jace was sleeping on the chair opposite his room. He scoffed. Some protector...Sneaking slowly away and round the corner he found his way to the servant’s quarters. The only place he could walk unquestioned.

 

Turning the corner he stopped in his tracks and watched as Magnus was there, talking to young servant girl, making coins appear from behind her ear, her eyes wide in wonder. Smiling to himself he leant on the wall watching. The girl turned and gasped seeing him and scurried off away.

“Please tell me they don’t fear you my Prince?” Magnus chuckled and walked a little closer, checking over Alec’s shoulder.

“He’s sleeping…” Alec knew he was checking for any signs of his guardian. “And no...she fears my parents…” He smiled. “You impressed her...but what are you doing awake? It’s late…” Alec began walking down the corridor

“I could say the same to you…” Magnus moved by his side. “However as you asked first...I can never sleep in new places…” He looked to the side as Alec kept facing dead ahead.

“I couldn’t sleep...too much on my mind…”

“Not surprising…” Magnus stopped in front of Alec, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Can I ask you something?”

Alec looked back at the man and swallowed nodding slowly, a little cautiously.

“I know tomorrow you’ll be wed...and this is very improper..but I simply can’t help myself” He rolls his eyes at his own words. “Back in Edom I tend to get what I want...so forgive my abruptness…” His hands slid up Alec’s neck causing his blush to spread.

 

“You can kiss me Lord Bane-” Alec’s voice stern as he suddenly realised what he said and looked away. “I’m sorry you clearly didn’t want to a-” He was cut off as his face was turned round, Magnus brought his head down. “You answered before I even had chance to ask…” He smirked and pressed their lips together gently, hesitantly in case the Prince realised this was far from right.

 

Alec whimpered a little in the kiss, feeling a spark in him jolt straight to his groin as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss, he started grabbing at anything of the man’s he could get a hold of, he arms, his waist, his ass. Magnus wasn’t much better as he fought back for dominance, pressing Alec back into the wall pressing between his legs, causing him to groan out. Stepping back he felt Alec tighten his grip, both of them panting.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed out, eyes hazed with lust. He needed to feel him again. Feel he was real. As he went to take him again but Magnus pulled back, taking Alec by the elbow moving swiftly down the corridor and pushing open a store cupboard, Alec walked inside, Magnus followed and gently shut the door. He turned to see where the Prince had gone, he was stood with his back against the opposite wall. “I want you…” He breathed out. “I want…” His voice hitched full of emotion as Magnus moved over swiftly. “I want something real...before…” He looked away and closed his eyes. “Please…”

 

Magnus gently ran his hand down his face and moved his thumb to his lip.

“Your Highness…” he smiled warmly, before leaning into the man’s ear. “I wouldn’t drag your ass into hiding in a pantry to taste only those lips...”

Alec groaned and turned to crash their lips together again, all self control gone.

“I...help me…” He panted pulling back. “I...you know our law?”

Magnus moved back now a little unsure where the Prince wanted this to go. “You mean..?”

“I want you to claim me Magnus Bane...Be my first...have me…” He was trembling. “Help me...fuck me and I can’t marry Camille tomorrow...Help me be free…” He breathed out and leaned in again, nothing else mattered right now except the gorgeous man currently caressing his cheek.

“Okay…”

“Okay?” Alec looked into his eyes.

“Okay” Magnus leaned to kiss him again.


	2. Quick Fix

“Ahh...Y-yes” Alec dropped his head back against the wall, expletives rolling from his tongue as lips ran down his neck, stopping to suckle on his collarbone with teasing bites. “Mmm..” His voice rose a little, causing the slightly smaller man to pull back, fingers pulling away from where he was unbuttoning the man’s waistcoat and panting.

 

“Godsake Alexander...try and keep it down..” He whispered in puffs looking round and moving to the door of the small store room the two men currently occupied, peering his head out and seeing the corridor empty before slowly shutting it again.

“Magnus…” the taller man breathed out as he watched him go, shivering a little from the lost contact.

“Oh my sweet Prince…” Magnus took a moment to look over the heir to the throne of Idris. His pupils dilated as he took him in. His chest heaving and legs slightly bent and parted where he leant back against the wall, cheeks flushed and shirt pulled half open he was a vision of sin.

Walking briskly back over he smashed their lips together, grabbing the taller man by the head and thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

 

Alec in turn grabbed at him and got one hand with a firm hold over his ass, the other on his hip, moaning softly into his mouth and gliding his tongue back against it.

 

Pulling back and panting Magnus rested his forehead against his, hands moving to fumble with the buckle of his belt, Alec doing the same as he trembled, trousers pooling at his calves where the material was a little too tight to slip right down, he went to lean to push them off fully before a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Leave them…” a hoarse whisper came out as Magnus grabbed him by the hips, flipping him round and dropping to his knees behind him, licking a strip of saliva up the man’s cheek.

Alec’s breath hitched as he flattened his palms against the concrete of the wall, his now exposed erection lightly touching the cold surface causing a shiver down his spine.

“Magnus…” He breathed out, trying to keep his voice down, he bit onto his forearm as he felt something wet slip between him and tease around his rim. Muffling a whimper as his knees bucked. The unfamiliar sensations pooling in the bottom of his stomach as the tongue explored and penetrated him relentlessly.

 

Magnus was panting by the time he pulled his face back looking up at the Prince while he jutted slightly against the wall trying to find friction. Running his fingers up the inside of his thighs before he used his mouth to remove his rings from the hand,spitting them to one side and standing up briskly.

 

Alec looked over his shoulder, eyes half lidded and hair down over them. He was looking into Magnus’ feral eyes as he felt fingers run along his bottom lip,

“Get these ready for me please darling…” he smirked as Alec blushed and opened his mouth, taking the fingers into it and started to swirl his tongue around them. “That’s it….” placing his free hand to Alec’s hip, Magnus turned him back around and pressed his back to the wall, moving his fingers in and out teasing what was to come. “You’re gorgeous you’re highness…” He licked his lips and slipped the fingers out. Taking a moment he brought his hand to the back of Alec’s head and brought his face to his shoulder, Alec released a shaky breath in the embrace onto his lover’s skin before inhaling his scent, starting to kiss his adam’s apple.

 

Magnu’s fluttered his eyes shut for a moment as the prince exploited his weak-spot, his slick fingers moved round and behind the others back before slipping between his cheeks, following the path his tongue took moments before. Alec’s breath hitched as he bit down on the skin, moving his face to the crook of Magnus’ neck and bucking his hips a little groaning as a finger slipped inside him. It was uncomfortable, but hot whispers helped to distract him.

 

“That’s it...oh Alexander…you’re so tight…” Magnus whispered out and began moving his finger in and out, slipping in a second as Alec gripped his arms around his shoulders, one of his thighs up near his waist to give the other more access.

 

“M...Magnus...please…” He panted and clenched his eyes shut as he rubbed his erection against the other’s clothed one, feeling how hard he was in return. “I need you…” He whimpered and leaned up to kiss him passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance causing trickles of saliva to dribble down their chins. Slipping his fingers out Magnus fumbled a hand to his own trousers, it was difficult to undo them while he was being grinded against.

 

“Please…Hurry…” Alec panted and pulled off his waist coat, he didn’t want to pass out from the heat of their bodies in the small space. He looked down between them as Magnus pulled his cock free, gasping as he laid his eyes on it for the first time. Reaching his hand to give it a few tugs he looked up through his lashes at the other, who’s face constricted in pleasure steadying himself with a palm to the wall.

 

“O...okay...you’re sure?” Magnus panted and moved Alec’s hand , positioning himself between his legs with his tip easing between his cheeks but not pressing to his hole just yet.

Alec’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes. There was no turning back, they’d come this far and he’d be damned if he was going to stop now. Nodding and gripping one hand on Magnus’ shoulder, the other on a cabinet beside them he bit down on his lip feeling the head slip in.

 

“S...shit…” Magnus gasped out. “D...deep breaths darling y...you’re gonna cut off my circulation..” he laughed a little closing his eyes and feeling his younger lover loosen a little around him a little while later, slipping all the way. “That’s it...Shhh…” he stroked a hand through Alec’s hair and over his cheek, pressing soft kissing along jawline. “You’re doing so good…” He praised. He knew the other must be hurting, but his lips were pressed tight together and his body tense.

 

“J..just move…”

“But”

“Fucking move…” he hissed out through gritted teeth. “We...we don’t have much time…” He breathed out and braced himself as Magnus seemed to realise, he took a moment to slowly slide out before he pushed straight back in, the cabinet Alec was clutching rattled into the wall with the movement. Magnus took the trembling hand and put it over his shoulders giving the man his own body to grip to almost painfully as he resumed his movement.

 

“That’s it…” He groaned, feeling the tight heat engulfing him over and over. “Fuck Alec...god you feel so good…” He muffled a moan in Alec’s shoulder as the two clung to each other, Alec tried to bring his hips back against Magnus’ as his movements began to quicken, the older man used his arm to hook under the Alec’s long leg and adjust the angle a little, causing him to brush against a bundle of nerves within him.

 

Alec’s mouth dropped open, seeing this Magnus leant in and used his own mouth to muffle the cry of pleasure, both of them breathing each other in rather than kissing as the sounds of skin on skin and panting was all that could be heard from them. Magnus dreamed of the day he could hear the whole catalogue of noises that Alec was capable of. Just not tonight…

 

Tears slipped down Alec’s cheek as he trembled, a hand moving between them to start pumping at his own leaking cock, looking into Magnus’ eyes as best he could through the haze. His insides were on fire from the intrusion but the pleasure was too good to stop. He felt his stomach tighten as his prostate was abused by the tip of Magnus’ cock. “I…” He tried to speak but his throat constricted, his toes curled and his arms and legs tensed up becoming rigid as he released hot white strings across his shirt and Magnus’ jacket, becoming a little limp as Magnus chased his own.

 

“Fuck” He gritted out as he bit down on his lip, he’d watched it happen between them and it tipped him over the edge with a couple more sharp and slapping thrusts his came hard into Alec, the others limpened body causing him to move back on his own unsteady legs and slip out mid release, coating the Prince’s thighs and the wall. “Shit..” He gasped and moved both hands to Alec’s face, pulling him in for a kiss, passionate and full of love.

 

Alec winced a little and stayed still, feeling the trickle down his legs and coming out of him. He was a mess...his clothes stuck with sweat, covered in Magnus’ seed and trembling. “Thank you…” he breathed out, Magnus laughed softly and stroked a thumb under his eye catching a tear.

“The pleasure was all mine...I should be thanking you though”. His breathing starting to steady as he tucked himself back in carefully, reaching down to help Alec drag his trousers back up over his sensitive skin.

“Me?”

“Yes...for the honour..”

“Magnus...what...what we just did...there was nothing honourable about that…” His words came out no louder than a whisper.

“In a way..but it was the right thing to do…” He frowned trying to read Alec’s expression as it closed off.”Do you...regret what we just shared?”

“No!” the young prince spoke out a little louder than he’d liked. “No..” He repeated in a whisper. “By the angel Magnus..never” He leaned forward to catch his lips. “We...better go…”

“You’re right… before the guards notice you’re not in your room”

 

Slipping into bed that night Alec felt how sore he was with every move. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around one of his pillows. Tomorrow was the day of his wedding.

An ceremony full of tradition and pride.

It’s just a shame Alec would be banned from the event the moment they tested him.

Only virgins were permitted to marry in Idris. His lips curled into a smile as he burrowed his cheek to the pillow.


	3. Red is for Sin

Alec was woken pretty early the next day, the curtains opened by a servant girl who put a tray of tea down and then left promptly before he had the chance to wake up. Groaning and stretching out he felt a burn run through him and swallowed, holding a hand to his back. Slipping out of bed and awkwardly walking the full length mirror by his dresser.

 

Grabbing the hem of his nightshirt and bunching it under his arms, holding his hands to his ass cheeks and parting them, hissing as he did and saw nothing but red raw skin.

Alec bit his lip and blushed brightly trying to calm his breathing. His mind replaying everything as he looked at the evidence. How amazing it felt and how much he  _wanted_ it. How he’d do it again in an instant.

He doesn’t know when it happened but his hand was now tugging his cock hanging between his legs heavily, waking himself as he looked at his abused hole in the mirror. “Fuck…” He closed his eyes as they rolled back.  Magnus’ tongue probing him, his hands  _everywhere_.

Throwing off his nightshirt he stood leaned back to lean on the dresser, hips jutted forward as he grabbed for lotion, nearly dropping the bottle, coating his fingers and starting to stroke between his cheeks, hissing at the pain and dropping his mouth open. The lotion was cold and he hoped it would at least soothe him at the same time. Gripping his cock and starting to tug again, he slipped his finger in.

Groaning and starting to rock back and forth between hand and slicked fingers his body was knocking into the hardwood he leant against. Rattling the contents. He imagined he was pressed against the cold wall of the pantry, held by strong arms he wanted to bite.

“F-fuck” Alec whimpered and managed to push his two fingers in so far that his middle thing pressed his prostate, knees buckling as he bit his lip stopping the obscenities for being too loud. He wanted to imagine his fingers were Magnus’ cock but they weren’t nearly as hot and thick.

“M...Magnus” He gasped out, those golden eyes full of want was all it took to flash across his mind and he ejaculated over his stomach and hand.

 

Slowly coming back to his sense, his cheeks were on fire as he felt his fingers slip out, looking at the semen all over his hand he felt filthy. Shivering from the cold coming down from his heated high, he all but hobbled across the room to grab his shirt, throwing it on.

 

The door opened minutes later with an entourage of servants who set about filling the large bath in the adjoining room to his own. He let out a sigh of relief that they hadn’t arrived earlier. He followed them in and while removing his nightshirt made sure to wipe his stomach with the material on the way up.

 

 _I wonder what it would be like to ride him?_ Alec’s eyes widened as he closed his mouth tightly. This wasn’t good. He couldn’t get him off his mind. It had already resulted in one incident. He didn’t need another in front of the servant girls. Slipping into the bath he hissed at it hit his sensitive hole. Holding his arms out and kneeling he let the women wash him, trying to keep his mind on them instead of the Ambassador. Anyone else would be indulged with the young women rubbing him all over, but Alec wasn’t fazed in the slightest. Even as one would accidentally brush below the belt he didn’t even flinch. His Mother had no idea he was gay, but he found it strange that she didn’t ever send men to wash him.

 

Jace came in grinning, already in his wedding garb. “Big day huh?” He shooed at the servants  “Come on ladies privacy here” He laughed as they left seeming a bit irate. “Those ladies hate you don’t they”

“Because I  _hate_ them fussing..Mother’s orders” Alec sighed and lay his head back.

“Your grumpy ass needs to get dressed get downstairs before said Mother comes knocking...she’s in a foul mood today”

_Great_

Alec groaned and started to get out, wobbling on a little limp.

“Hey you okay?”

“Yeah...twisted my ankle a little…” He lied, grateful Jace was so dense sometimes.

“Come on then” Throwing a towel at him he left the room and began laying out Alec’s clothes for the ceremony.

\----

It took Alec an hour to be ready and dressed, he could feel the sting still and a dull pain at the base of his spine but apart from that he was coping. He was standing as much as possible because sitting just wasn’t ideal.

 

Alec was stood with Jace as they were watching the entourage parade around with trays in the banquet hall. They were in the middle of trying bits of fruit that passed by on the silver trays. Alec almost choked on a grape as he inhaled it all down his throat, his eyes had locked with Magnus who was currently walking into the same room. Jace grabbed him to hoist the grape out before patting his back laughing. Alec’s face flushed as his eyes raked over the man and he immediately wanted to just tackle him to the ground. Horrified by his thoughts he turned to Jace and let out shakey words.

“Don’t let him near me” Alec all but jumped behind his guardian. “Please” his whispered through gritted teeth. Jace looked over as the man was approaching. He didn’t need to be told twice, stepping in front a little more and holding his hand up.

“The Prince is very busy right now, he doesn’t wish for the company”

Magnus stopped and raised an eyebrow trying to peer round as Alec was facing the other way.

“I see...well…” He bowed. “If it’s what his highness wishes?”

“Yes...you heard him!” Alec snapped out still not looking round. “I’m far too busy for chitchat” That voice was causing his body to shiver, he had to bite down on his knuckles until he was sure he was gone.

Magnus breathed in through his nose and looked between the two before making his leave,

Alec sighed and relaxed his heavily beating heart.

“You okay buddy? You look terrified…” Jace looked back to where Magnus was then frowned clenching his fist going closer to Alec. “Did he hurt you?”

Alec groaned and put his head in his hands. “No he didn’t...just back off okay?!” Jace moved back hands up.

“Alright alright…” He shrugged and heard a high pitched laughter. “That’s our cue to get you out the back” He put his hands on Alec’s back pushing him out the doors to the garden as Camille was approaching. They couldn’t meet before the ceremony and she was relying on Alec avoiding her instead of herself being careful.

\---

Magnus strolled out into the garden frowning as he looked around the chairs being set up, a lot people rushing around as if this meticulously planned event was last minute. He looked at the altar and shook his head smirking. He was half tempted to tell them that the event wouldn’t even make it to this stage.

Thinking back to how the Prince was last night. Compared to just now? Last night as they left the pantry the young royal was offering for him to join him in his chambers to continue the night. Now here he was not even able to look at him. He’d fucked around with royals and delegates before but none of them were quite like Alexander. He was exquisite.

Magnus knew his reputation as a lothario was known, maybe after they found out the Prince was no longer a virgin they’d know exactly who to look to. Especially if they were seen together this morning. This didn’t stop Magnus from feeling a little bit used.

The man was clearly a coward. He’d seemed so kind and so. Innocent. But really he was just another boy desperate to rebell against an oppressive society. Magnus was an easy way out.

\---

The hall was filling up as the priests were preparing the ceremonial pool with all the blessings. It was a simple procedure. If you were a virgin the water would be unchanged. If not? It would run red.

 

Alec looked down at his white suit and felt a little sick. Swallowing and looking at Jace who was stood at his side holding his jacket.

“Ready?” He grinned as they seemed close to being sorted.

“No” Alec felt his heart beating faster, he looked out across the audience. All the guests, all the nobles were there. They’d watched as Camille had left still white and pure. Part of him had hoped she’d run red. He had a hand on his back pushing him gently. He’d thank his friend for the encouragement later, but right now he hated him.

He felt his pulse quickened and breath come out short as he got closer, hands shaking to the point he had to grip them in front of him.

“Arise Prince Alexander and face the purity trial”

Alec caught sight of his Mother, Father, little sister Isabelle and younger brother Max. Gulping. They looked so proud him.

“Lord what have I done” He breathed out as he took one step into the pool, looking down as he didn’t have the nerve to look out across the staring eyes, shaking as he was lowering down slowly he watched the inky red in the water begin to bubble up. Gasps of shock and horror echoed across the hall, Jace all but nearly fell down the stairs as Alec was yanked up and out the water by the priests who all looked equally furious with him, they pushed him to the front of the plinth and held there arms out to show off the bright red patches now staining his clothes.

“A SINNER!”

“He no longer pure! We condemn this Ceremony and forbid the Prince from future Marriage!”

Alec was shivering felt the tears running. He’d never felt so humiliated in all his life. The whispers around him, he heard the word ‘whore’ ‘slut’ ‘shame’. He only caught a glimpse of his Mother approaching the steps before he felt a thud across his face. She hadn’t slapped him. She’d backhanded him causing him to stumble back.

Jace was desperate to run to his side but was powerless right now.

“You have humiliated this family Alec” She gritted her teeth and grabbed him by the hair to pull him down to her level, he winced. “What do you expect us to do now? You have been selfish and clearly naive. Get out of my site and I don’t want to see you out of your room for the rest of the  _week_ ”. She snarled before pushing him back into the pool only to set it off again in red, before turning down the steps.

“I apologise for how out of line and disgraceful my eldest has been...I assure you that the food will still be available for you all and we will still receive you as honoured guests…” Everyone began to leave murmuring.

 

Jace waited until the King and Queen left before running to help Alec out the pool as he sobbed into his arms.

“Come on...let’s get you out of here” He whispered looking round as he helped Alec out the side exit and to his chambers as quickly as possible.

\---

Magnus hadn’t attended the ceremony. He was in his room sipping on the complimentary liquor, he first heard the news when his Queen entered his chambers.

“Magnus” She breathed out as she entered, eyes wide. “Please tell me you didn’t”

Magnus smirked and shook his head.

“Oh you fool...we need to leave before someone finds out! Our kingdoms are strained as it is and you have to go and deflower the Prince” She hissed out quietly not sure if anyone nearby would hear.

“Calm down my Queen...the boy was miserable...he was desperate” Magnus rolled his eyes and looked out the window as there was a very angry bride in the garden as the set us was being taken down. “So what happened?”

“Well obviously the poor boy didn’t pass...and his  _Mother_ ” She growled. “Disgrace of a parent...not only was the boy humiliated by the Priests and hateful slander, the Queen had the nerve to physically assault him in front of the congregation”

Magnus’ mouth dropped. He was certainly glad now he hadn’t attended. If he’d been there he would’ve give the woman a piece of his mind and perhaps now be in the dungeons awaiting execution.

“Get your things...we’re leaving” Magnus only nodded as she left. He needed to see Alexander. His sweet Prince. He took a deep breath and left his room, checking no one saw him as he took the path to where the royal quarters were. It was difficult but he had a lot of experience sneaking around. Stopping he saw the corridor empty. He knew Alec was in his room but the fact the chair opposite was empty meant the blonde was there as well.

\---

Jace got Alec out of his suit as he choked back tears, shaking and keeping his eyes shut, he was mumbling out apologises and self hate.

“Enough of that” Jace growled. He hated seeing his best friend in such despair. Once he had Alec in a night shirt he got him into his bed and pushed hair back from his face, he’d done his best to dry it for him. “You wanna talk about it?”

Alec felt his stomach churn. He felt disgusting. He felt deserving of every name he’d been called. If only they knew how he’d lost his virginity. In the servants quarters with the Ambassador of one of the most disliked kingdoms in the realm. Choking a sob he shook his head at Jace who sighed and ruffled his hair. “Try and get some shut eye just...don’t worry I’m gonna find Izzy yeah?” Alec nodded slowly and lay back down, curling into himself. “I hope it was worth it Alec” Jace breathed out getting up and heading for the door.

 

As he opened it he was greeted by Magnus who was about to knock. Jace was taken aback for a moment before his mind seemed to click things into place, he snarled and grabbed Magnus but the ruffles of his top, pulling him in and shutting the door.

“You!” Jace yelled as Magnus tried to prize the man’s arms off him. “Was it him? Alec did he  _rape_ you?!” He was  _this_ close to pummelling the pretty boy Ambassador.

 

Alec looked up slowly before he covered his mouth shaking his head.

“N-No…” He took a deep breath and composed himself. “No he didnt  _rape_ me” He growled feeling anger that someone would think that of Magnus. He felt his cheeks burn again despite everything he still thought inappropriately whenever he looked at him. Magnus had awoken some kind of desire demon deep within him. “B-but you need to leave...I can’t look at you right now” He lay back in the bed pulling the sheets up, if he looked at him he’d probably just get aroused.

“Alexander” Alec groaned and buried his head into the pillow, his voice was just doing things to him.

“You heard him...come on” Jace grabbed his shoulder, pushing him out the door and shutting it. He would have to get Izzy later, first he needed to make sure Magnus Bane kept away. “Go on..I don’t know what happened but you need to stop trying to think he wants you for the long run” He spoke out in a whisper. Magnus was taken aback for a moment.

“Excuse me?” He was a little offended.

“You know what I said. Alec was desperate and clearly needed a way out. That’s all you were...now leave and don’t come hanging round again...can’t you see how bad this is? You’re lucky I don’t take you straight to the Queen” He gave Magnus a sharp prod to his shoulder.

Magnus snarled a little. This blonde man was a pain in the ass.

“Fine...I give up...you win” He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “He was just another notch on the royal bed anyway” He smirked heading round the corner. It wasn’t til he was out of sight his face dropped and sighed softly. Alec looked a mess, it was no wonder he didn’t want to see him. Maybe he was as the blonde had said?

\---

Alec slept for a whole hour before his sister was by his side.

“Alec...hey…” She smiled down. She was as beautiful as she was tough. She had to be when she’d been made to accompany Camille everywhere. That woman was a nightmare. “Camille’s looking for blood” She smirked and stroked his hair,

“I fucked up Izzy”

“You don’t think?” She rolled her eyes. “If it means anything I’m really proud of you…” Alec frowned and sat up.

“Seriously? Proud?” He scoffed.

“You did what you needed to do...but Mother won’t forgive you...I heard her talking with Father, you’ve lost all your privileges… your servants...they’re moving Jace to the royal guard now…”

Alec groaned and put his hands over his face.

“So…tell me about this guy...I bet he was worth it to catch your eye like that” She smirked, Alec felt the blush.

\---

“Jace” Isabelle left the room and grabbed the man’s arm taking him to one side. “You need to get Magnus back here…” She whispered.

“Are you insane? That guy needs to leave...he’s poison” He gasped when he felt a slap to his cheek.

“That’s an order as your Princess” She hissed out causing him to rub his cheek in disbelief.

“I’m gonna regret his” He sighed and headed off down the corridors. Reaching the guest chambers he searched high and low but no sign. It wasn’t until he got out to the front entrance as saw him helping his Queen into her carriage did he begin to panic.

“Lord Bane!” He shouted running over, Magnus glanced over his shoulder at him, expressionless as he got in regardless. Jace jumped onto the edge of the carriage hands on the window as he peered in. The Queen gasped and swatted his hands.

 

“I’m sorry but Magnus you need to see Alec” He dropped down watching Magnus as he shook his head.

“No...I won’t stick around to be executed for doing the right thing...as I was asked to do” He waved his hand to the driver who started the carriage. Jace swore loudly, shocking some close by servant girls.

As they left the kingdom Magnus sighed and slumped down closing his eyes, he felt sick. He’d left a part of himself back in Idris with a confused and scared young Prince. This was for the best.


	4. Funeral for a Broken Heart

Alec had spent 5 weeks in his room, 5 long and tiring weeks trying to stay alive. He had his the small meals sent to him but the loneliness was more intense than anything he’d ever felt. He’d long exhausted all desire for Magnus and barely remembered himself anymore. Isabelle visited once a week when she could, she was being watched like a hawk to ensure he didn’t get any special treatments. Jace was stationed outside the Palace walls stood on guard duty. This was his punishment for letting Alec out of his sight long enough to let the atrocity happen. They still had no idea when Alec had lost his virginity, who it was to and how many times. There had been an investigation but there was no evidence and people were being wrongly convicted and executed all over the Palace.

The kingdom was in pieces. It was all Alec’s fault. Magnus didn’t care about him either, that’s why he’d left.

“Alec…” Isabelle came in and placed a basket of fruit down beside her brother, he was sat on the edge of his bed, not even dressed and he hadn’t shaved for a week. “Let me help…” She got a razor and began to shave the beard from his face, she did this every visit and it broke her heart that his had happened. Alec was beloved by the whole Kingdom.

“I have some...news…” She breathed out and wiped his face, stroking the bags under his eyes. “Mother has decided on something terrible”

“I can only pray it’s death” His voice void of emotion as he looked straight ahead. Isabelle grabbed his shoulders and growled.

“Do NOT give up Alexander Lightwood” She took a deep breath and stepped away, emptying the basket to the bedside table. “You may wish death upon yourself but that would be a cruel and selfish act for those who still  _love_ you”

“Then tell me what’s so terrible” He lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

“Your funeral takes place in two days time…”

Alec furrowed his brow and sat up.

“What?”

“My point exactly...the kingdom is in mourning for you...Mother decided it would beneficial for the realm to move forward if you died …”

“And how have I supposedly died?”

“A broken heart from being unfaithful to Camille”

Alec groaned and pushed himself up on shakey unused legs. Isabelle moved to his side and helped him to the window, it had a film of dirt across it.

“What has Jace said?”

“I don’t know..I still haven’t seen him but...I can only imagine he’ll know as much as the rest of them...he won’t believe the cause of death but he will have no reason to doubt you’ve been killed off by our parents somehow…they’re going to stop all meals and contact to your room”

Alec wiped his hand across the dirt clearing a smudge and looking out at his view of the garden. The climbing plants had been allowed to come over the window. Alec was well and truly cut off. Now he was also dead apparently.

“Don’t you see the good in this?” Isabelle grinned at him.

“What good...is possibly in my life right now apart from you” Alec’s voice was strained as he put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze and sighing.

“We can get you out of here…” She whispered and looked to the door. “I’ll find Jace and we’ll figure this out...break you out when everyone’s far too busy with the funeral” She smiled as he nodded and slumped back to the bed.

“I have nowhere to go”

“Let us worry about that...trust us...like you did”

“I still  _do_ trust you”

“Good” She smiled and stroked his hair, taking the empty basket. “I’ll come by tomorrow and hopefully we’ll have a solution…don’t give up Alec, please be strong...you’ve always been so strong” Leaving the room and shutting the door Alec heard the lock of the bolt and curled onto his side, his body ached from spending most of his time in bed. He’d given up on exercise in his room long ago as no one would see him but himself, he didn’t eat enough to work off. He didn’t want to give up...but he couldn’t help but wish the funeral was real. Especially when his parents planned on letting him starve to death now.

\----

“Mmm-my Lor-mmm”

Magnus had his hands on the back of the head of a noble, his cock pressed deep to the back of the man’s throat as he groaned and used the willing mouth, muffling any words. He didn’t want words only action.  Slapping the hand from his balls he didn’t want to be touched either. Grabbing the man’s hands he put them behind the his back, thrusting his hips to get himself off on the sounds of his chokes and moans. Stroking a thumb under the watering eye of the man taking his cock he pushed him back harshly, straddling his shoulders on the floor, releasing over his face with a shudder and pumping himself to completion.

The noble had a lustful stare and ran his hands up Magnus’ legs, reaching his ass and just as a finger probed his rim Magnus stood up and slapped his hand once more.

“Down” He panted and grabbed a cloth, cleaning himself of saliva. He took a swig of his goblet of wine, looking back at the man lying on his floor jerking himself off watching him.

Lord Stan...something...Magnus didn’t really remember. He’d brought him back to his room after getting a glimpse of him by the stables when he arrived. His black hair was enough at the time. Looking at him now, this man was filthy...He snarled and closed his eyes swallowing back the rest of his wine as the man spurted across himself with a horrendous cry.

 

Without bothering to dress Magnus was out of his room and heading towards his bath house.

“My lord!” The lord was shouting to him as he shut and bolted the door behind him sighing and approaching the servants, slipping into the bath made for him.

“Thank you my dear” He pressed his lips to one of the servant girl’s hands as she helped him. “Privacy please today...be sure to lock on the way out...there’s a rather clingy Lord lurking around” He wafted his hand dismissing them as they giggled and left the room. He’d never do anything with the servants, he found it would be degrading to them. Finally alone he sighed and put his hands over his face rubbing the water over the top of his head and slicking his hair back.

Magnus had lasted a whole 4 weeks without thinking of the Prince of Idris, though all his lovers had all been with as similar features as he could get a hold of. This morning in the throne room during the Queen’s counsel they received an invitation to Alec’s funeral. The pain he felt for someone he thought so distant and gone in his mind was excruciating.

Hearing the reason made him almost throw up at his Queen’s feet, excusing himself for air. It was clear in his mind that there was foul play at work. Five weeks after their passionate, spontaneous sex. The Prince was dead and he would be returning the Palace to bear witness to his soul finding peace. If there’s anything his sweet Prince deserved. It was peace.

\----

“Alec” Jace exhaled and grabbed at his friend, embracing him tightly as he cried into his shoulder, Alec too exhausted and weak to cry simply whimpered against him. “When I heard...fuck I thought Maryse” He breathed out and looked over Alec, examining him, turning his head to Isabelle hissing out.

“What the fuck is wrong with them...You should’ve got him out sooner…” He looked sadly over Alec’s almost emaciated form. “This isn’t any way to live...we leave tomorrow ...like discussed…” He looked to Isabelle. Alec wasn’t really sure what was going on. He wasn’t sure what was happening a lot of time but he knew they were getting him out.

Jace stayed and helped him to wash, cleaning under his nails and giving him a thorough scrub. He hadn’t let his sister and no one stopped by anymore, he’d given up on hygiene amongst other things.

Jace pulled the fresh covers over him and stroked his hair from his face.

“We’ll see you tomorrow...we have a plan so...don’t worry brother” He kissed his forehead, Alec was more like a brother and he’d do anything in his power to restore him to how he was before.

\---

The next day the march began. The carriage with Maryse, Robert, Isabelle and Max was at the head of the procession, behind the coffin carrying what could only have been a dead ringer for the Prince. Jace watched on from where he’d dropped back. The carriages went through the city and to the crypts beyond the palace. Sneaking back into the palace was easy, he knew it like the back of his hand going through trap doors and false panels until he got to Alec’s room, taking a moment before he kicked the door open, splitting the wood around the bolts.

Alec jumped from where he was sitting, dressed in the black beggars attire they’d brought in for him, pulling the hood over his head he stood up, taking the walking stick Jace passed to him.

“Come on...let’s get you out of here…”

\---

The coffin now in the crypt, the stone doors sealed back up and the crowds were dispersing. The crocodile tears from the King and Queen were only causing anger within Isabelle. She was scanning the crowds for the face she needed to find as soon as possible. Gasping he spotted the Queen of Edom and made her way through, her black dress hoisted to avoid being stepped on, stopping at her she gave her a courtesy,

“Your Majesty”

“Princess Isabelle” The Queen placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss...he was a much loved Prince...it’s a dark day for all the realm, not just Idris…”

“Thank you...Is Lord Bane with you perchance?” She bit her lip and hoped her desperation wasn’t showing too easily.

“Yes…?” She glanced around and smiled, turning her slightly. “Just there by the horses” She smiled sadly and watched as the Princess moved out of sight in the crowds.

“Lord Bane” She reached him as he was feeding apples to Edom carriage horses. Magnus was known for his extravagant colours and ‘sparkling’ appearance. Now he was wearing nothing but black, his makeup black to match. The only colour were his golden cat eyes.

“Princess” He bowed and turned back to the horses, giving her no more of his attention.

“We need your help...please you’re the only one”

Rolling his eyes and picking up the bucket of apples.

“I wish to have no more dealings with your poisonous family” He growled as he felt a sharp slap to his face and held his hand to it.

“Shut up for one second...you refused to listen last time and look at this fucking mess” She hissed out, Magnus took a step back.

“A lady should know better than to curse”

“And a Lord should know better than to talk down to a royal” She put her hands on her hips.

“Very well...speak” He opened the door to the carriage. “In private...I’ve done very well to avoid this madness”

Isabelle got in, Magnus helping with her large dress to fit in, sitting in beside her and shutting the door, across the crowds this didn’t escape Luke, head of the Royal Guard as he began to make his way across cautiously.

“This is to do with your brother is it not?” Magnus was inspecting his nails.

“Yes” Her voice dropped low almost in despair, Magnus swallowed and regained his composure.

“I admit it brought me great pain to hear of his passing...especially the lie of the cause”

“There’s a man who helped him...the only one who could and now his life is in danger”

Magnus frowned.

“The only one?”

“My brother has been miserable...locked in his room since that day without permitted visitors. But there was one who broke the rules and managed to reach him...keep him company and keep him going…” She let out a breath hoping Magnus was buying the story.

“And?”

“He’s in danger didn’t you hear? The Queen knows someone was prolonging his life...now she wants to find them and kill them as well”

“So the Queen”

“They say a broken heart...we all know he never loved Camille...Magnus he loved  _you_...however short and sweet your night was...you got into his heart and he kept you there to the very end..this is what we tried to tell you back then” The tears in her eyes were visible through the veil.

Lifting it from her face he looked at her damp cheeks and smudged make up.

“He too is still in mine” He breathed out lowly and felt his voice crack. To hear that the Prince had felt the same and he’d abandoned him. Didn’t hear him out and now it was too late.

“Then help his friend...take him with you...think of this as redemption for not taking Alec with you all those weeks ago…” She had her hands on his and was almost on her knees begging.

The door to the carriage was pulled open suddenly.

“Lord Bane!” Luke’s voice bellowed out as he leant forward and helped Isabelle to her feet. “The family is in mourning do you have no limits to your debauchery?” He growled out, Isabelle was pulled out the carriage.

“I’m quite alright...we were just talking” She reassured the Captain of the Guard and looked back to Magnus.

“I accept” He nodded to her as she left and smiled pulling her veil down once more being lead back to her family.

\---

“Magnus...must we have drama every time I bring you here?” Catarina groaned sitting back in the carriage as they waited by the edge of the city.

“I spoke with Lord Wayland...he’s bringing the man and he’ll be placed in the trunk of our carriage where we’ll leave the kingdom and release him once we pass into Edom…” He pressed his thumb and forefinger of the bridge of his nose.

“This is ...unbelievable…” She sighed and put her feet up on the chair opposite, pulling her dress to air out her sore ankles and calves. Magnus chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t” She quipped at him and began to air her face with a black lace and animal bone fan.

“The woman I had to woo to get that artifact you so casually flaunt?”

“Oh shut up you loved every minute of her company” She hit him on the head with it and dropped her feet hearing footsteps approaching. The two of them sat in silence, hearing the trunk open and a small shift in the cart before it was shut. Magnus leant his head out the side window and saw Jace who came over.

“Thank you” He was breathless and clearly on edge, looking both ways. “Good luck..you’ll always have friends in Idris” He moved back and ran off back to the Palace.

“He must be an important friend”

“Indeed…” Magnus frowned and the two of them tried not to think anymore of it as they began the journey home.

\---

“He’s in..they’re gone...he’s safe…” Jace was stood at the window of the banquet hall as everyone feasted inside. Isabelle grabbed him into a tight embrace and wiped the tears from her face.

“He’s free...I hope he comes back with an army” she growled as Jace shook his head.

“No Izzy...don’t think like that for now...just go and do your part...comfort Max...he’s a victim in all this too”

\---

The moment the carriage passed through the walls of Edom, Magnus stopped it and got out, putting his gloves on as he moved to trace the trunk.  Catarina moved to get out.

“Wait there my Queen…” He warned her back inside and flipped the latch, slowly opening it to see a bundle of black, one pale hand gripping a stick. Sighing and stepping back moving back to the window of the carriage. “There’s no danger...it’s simply a frail old man” He rolled his eyes as the Queen sighed and relaxed back to her seat.

“Then make it quick so we can get home and I can soak my feet from these awful shoes…” Magnus chuckled and moved back round, the man hadn’t moved.

“Hey” He nudged him a little watching him move hearing a groan. “Well at least you’re not dead” Magnus moved closer and leant in, taking the stick first putting it to the side and wrapping his arms around the man, helping him up and out onto his feet. “Easy there...you’ve been in there for a good few hours now…” He dusted the man’s robe.

“M..Magnus?”

Magnus stopped deadly still, eyes widening as he slowly looked up hearing the man speak. He didn’t sound old. Slowly pushing his hood away his breath hitched.  

“M-My Prince” Magnus stumbled back onto the floor shaking, Alec’s body lurched back holding onto the side of the carriage to hold himself up, his face contorted in both pain and tears that weren’t shedding. Magnus threw himself up and moved quickly, wrapping an arm round his waist helping him round to the door.

“Magnus?” Catarina moved back seeing him at the door.

“C...Cat you won’t believe it..” He laughed through tears and brought Alec round to view. The Queen choked a gasp, throwing herself forward to help him up and in immediately.

“Oh you poor child” She cradled him and sat him down, Magnus got in opposite them and shut the door, the driver setting off once he’d knocked the signal to go. “It’s okay...you’re safe now” she stroked Alec’s hair and Magnus took a moment to look over him, he was thin, pale and looked sick. But he was alive. Actually alive.  _You crafty Princess_ he smirked shaking his head. The only sounds for the rest of the way to the Edom Palace were groans of the Prince who was falling asleep in the Queen’s arms.

“Can you believe it?” Catarina smiled, but Magnus could see how angry she was. She was fiercely protective of all children, though Alec was an adult he was still very much a child in her eyes.

“He can stay with me in my quarters”

“Magnus” Catarina glared a warning.

“I have no intention of bedding him like  _this_ my Queen” He rolled his eyes, moving to take the cold hand in his own, stroking it with his thumb. “I will bring him back to health and let him make a choice...there is still part of me that wants to be with him...but it was I who left him...he may not be healed from that pain”

“Time will tell...you’re not unlovable my Lord...but you need to put a stop to your affairs if you’re serious”

“I’m deadly serious...No lover has satisfied me since Alexander…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue onto part 2 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> ShadowOfMystic on Twitter


End file.
